Welcome to My Life
by hpgeek151
Summary: Severus Snape. An intersting character. A rotten past and a rotten future. Here is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to My Life**

Prologue: **July 1979**

Nineteen year old Severus Snape walked down a street on his way to his house on Spinner's End. He was walking back from a long day at the Malfoy's place. He had just discovered that his best friends were going to be married. He was happy for them, he really was, and he just wished that something like that could happen to him. Severus was just approaching his house when he saw a red-headed figure sitting on the river bank. "Lily?" he asked as the girl turned around.

"Oh, Severus, I was- uh, hoping you would come by here, seeing as you live by here and all," Lily said, embarrassed. _She needn't be,_ thought Severus. It was him who should be embarrassed. He had called his best friend a mud blood four years ago and she hadn't talked to him since. This made him wonder why she was here, speaking to him now. Why wasn't she with her husband, Potter?

"Why are you here?" he asked with certain coldness in his voice that he immediately regretted.

She didn't reply but gave him a look that asked, 'I don't know, why don't you tell me.'

"Would you like to come over to my place?" he asked. He winced as he said it though; his mother was going to be furious. But despite that, he held out his hand and helped her up off of the ground.

"Sure." Lily gave Severus a weak smile and then the reunited friends walked off into the darkness of the night.

Chapter 1:** July 1979**

Severus and Lily walked through the front door of the Snape's household, and were immediately met with a loud shriek. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY!" The shrieking was accompanied by loud footsteps walking down a flight of stairs.

Severus pushed Lily behind him and answered his mother, "At the Malfoy's."

"I KNOW _THAT_! DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?" his mother continued to shout, "I MEANT _AFTER_ THAT!" There was a pause in which Severus tried to lie to his mother that he was there all along, and had not wandered off by himself to think, but his mother got to his mind before he could use occlumency. "DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME, BOY! I AM A STRONGER LEGILIMENS THAN YOU ARE AN OCCLUMENS, I CAN READ ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! YOU BROUGHT SOMEBODY HOME! WHERE IS SHE?" During that yelling, poor Lily had gone off to hide behind a couch.

"Why does it matter who I bring home, I'm of age, I don't have to listen to you!" Severus's remark earned him a good hard slap in the face.

"What did I tell you idiot child about bringing people into this house without permission?!" Her voice had lowered, but she still spoke with a dominating tone. She sneered, "Are you deaf, or just retarded? " She turned towards that direction of the one was full of false sweetness. "You can come out dear, I won't harm you." Lily crept out from behind the couch and Eileen spoke to her, "Would you like to introduce yourself, seeing as my son here is too retarded to do so?"

"Sorry ma'am." Lily managed to say, "My name is Lily…" Lily paused and looked at Severus; he gave her a look that said, 'please don't say Potter.' "Evans," Lily finished.

"Nice to meet you Lily," Eileen said. Severus looked at Lily in thanks. It was bad enough that his mother knew that he had been in a few fights with a boy names Potter, and his mother needn't know that this was his wife. "Severus, do go make yourself presentable, since we apparently have a dinner guest."

Severus walked up the stairs deliberately, and slammed his door. Why did his mother have to be, well, his mother? Then he realized that this was his chance, his opportunity to get away, while his mother was preoccupied. But then again, he couldn't leave Lily here to deal with his mother all alone. So, Severus changed and made his way back downstairs and Lily, Eileen, and Severus ate their dinner in silence. After dinner Eileen made Lily leave, and Severus was so angry at his mother. This was the first time in a long time that Lily would even speak to him. Why did his mother have to do this to him? For the Dark Lord's sake he was old enough to handle taking care of a guest, but she always had to be in control.

Severus stormed up to his room and locked the door. He then proceeded to blast his music up all the way, so that he could scream, and punch a near by wall. That was until his mother interrupted. "TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" Eileen shouted through the locked door. She unlocked it with her wand and opened it, but Severus was not there, he had disapparted.

---

There was a loud pop in front of Lily at the end of the road as she was walking down Spinner's End, trying to take her time before she had to go home to James. She really had no desire to get there anytime soon. Married life isn't what she thought it would be, even after a year or so. She just needed someone to talk to, she had been hoping that Severus would escape his evil mother's clutches, and to her great surprise, here he was.

"Severus!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. He looked down at her awkwardly and then patted her head. "I never knew," she sniffed, "I mean—I guess I always knew that they fought, and then when he left, but Sev—oh Severus—"

"Don't." Severus said, and Lily pulled out of the hug.

"But, Sev," Lily protested, "I understand."

Severus looked into her piercing emerald green eyes, "Do you?"

"Yes, Sev."

"No, Lily, I don't think you do." She couldn't understand what he was going through, he knew she couldn't. Her parents had always been so kind to her, not ever fighting, or beating their child.

Severus walked away from a stunned Lily and headed back home. He was only going back to collect his belongings, and then he would be done with his mother, for good. He didn't know where he would go. Severus looked down at his Dark Mark, he would go to the Dark Lord, but first he had to apologize to Lily, for everything, the past and the future.

---

his way back downstairs and Lily, Eileen, and Severus ate their dinner in silence. After dinner Eln;'t wandered off by himself t

"Hey Lils," James said giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Where've you been?"

Lily decided that she could be honest with James; after all he was a changed person. (Winkwink) "I was talking to—" Lily got cut off by somebody knocking on the door.

"I'll get it, "James said, handing her a nice hot cup of tea and leaving her sitting on the couch.

James opened the door and sneered, "Hello Snivillus," James taunted.

"Please, James, I'm willing to call a truce if you are willing." Severus protested.

"Okay. Sure, you can call a truce, but I'm not going to." James laughed, and then, being the bully eh was, pushed Severus down the cold hard stone steps, leaving him with a few cuts. James closed the door and walked back inside to Lily. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Nobody," James replied, "Probably some kids pranksters, or Sirius." James laughed at his own joke and Lily found herself laughing along, and after that night Lily forgot all about Severus Prince Snape, much to his dismay.

---

Severus apparated to an old bridge where he used to sit to get away from the pain of everything. A few times before, he had considered jumping, but he could never do that. He could never kill himself while Lily was still alive, he loved her too much, and even if he had to watch from afar, his heart would always be hers.

_**A/N: Okay, quick authors note. PLEASE pay attention to the dates at the beginning of every chapter. And if anybody get's confused just ask and I will explain, I have a whole calendar set up. And this does contain Deathly Hallows spoilers, and I tried to keep everything I could canon. So, this was a little side project of mine off of Disinherited, and there are a total of four chapters, it's short, but it's also complete. I just have to type it all. Okay, so review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to My Life

Chapter 2: **November 1979**

"My Lord—my Lord," panted Snape to the Dark Lord.

"What is it Snape?" asked a very impatient master.

"I—I over heard a women, her name was Sybill Trelawney. I over heard her make a prophecy. It was about you and the one who would have the power to destroy you."

The Dark Lord was now paying very close attention to his young follower. No one would ever defeat him. "Continue." He said calmly.

"She said that the one who has the power to vanquish the dark lord is born as the 7th month dies to a couple who has defied you three times." He said remembering all of the prophecy that he could.

"Very good, Severus." Voldemort said, very proud of Severus Snape. "Would you like to assist me in killing the child?" This mad Snape wonder, _did he really want to kill an innocent baby? Of course he did, and if he didn't he would be dead himself._ That was when Severus came to a compromise in his head.

"My Lord," Snape said, "would I be of any help if I tracked down which couple is going to have a baby in July?"

Voldemort's dark face lit up, this was a good idea. "Yes, Severus." She sneered, "You find out who it is, and then I destroy them and their unborn child."

So, it took Severus Snape almost a month of sneaking, snooping and eavesdropping to find out who was going to have a baby in July, and who had defied Voldemort three times. He had come up with two couples, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and… James and Lily Potter. He told Voldemort this information by late **March of 1980**, and Severus desperately hoped that Voldemort would go for the Longbottom's first, and he did, but not until a little bit over a year later, on **September 1****st**** of 1981.**

The Dark Lord had sent Bellatrix Lestrange and her crew to dispose of them. But of course, Bella likes to play with her food, or course, so the Longbottom's only managed to get a long dosage of the Crutiatus curse before the "Order of the Phoenix" came and scared them off. Now, it was **September 31****st****, 1981**, and Snape was very nervous at what the Dark Lord would do next.

And then one day Snape walked in on Voldemort speaking to Peter Pettigrew, and it seemed as though Pettigrew was getting praised. What would the scum of a friend of James Potter be doing talking to the Dark Lord?

"Come in, come in Severus." Spoke Voldemort to his eavesdropping follower.

Snape walked forward and bowed.

"This lad has just told me the location of the Potter's. We act soon." Voldemort walked away, Pettigrew trailing behind him.

--

It was now** October 30****th****, 1981**, and Voldemort was speaking to Severus. "Tomorrow is the night, we kill them all."

"Them all?" Severus asked quietly.

"I know Severus you have your objections to killing the woman, the one you desire. I will try to spare her, but I can not promise anything. If she gets in the way, I will kill her.

Snape apparated to an old hill after he had finished speaking with Voldemort, and cast his Patronus to comfort him. The silver doe that had come out of his wand walked over to him and nudged his face. "I'm sorry, Lily." Snape said to the doe. "I'm sorry, I tried. I've done all I can, but it wasn't enough. I hope. I just hope that you can make it out alive. Even if you hate me after it happens. I don't care. But don't die. Please, don't die. I love you too much, and I always have. I just wish you could have seen it, but after I insulted you, you just stopped talking to me. I hate that. I hate myself. I don't think I could live if you died. I love you." Snape cried, he cried hard, for the first time since Lily had left him. He couldn't stand it. He hated himself, he should have listened to her when she told him that his friends were no good, he should have gone to the wedding he wasn't invited to and refused to let it happen. He should have done a lot of things in his life, and when he tried to do something good, it always went wrong. Just like his plan with Dumbledore had, but Dumbledore had promised—he had promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to My Life

Chapter 3: **Late** **March 1980**

**Portions, er, most, er all of the dialogue in this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I felt as if I needed to put this in here. It was important. But I did change the in-betweens, like what Snape is thinking and stuff. **

Severus sat on the top of an old hill, where he requested to meet somebody, he turned quickly when he heard a loud pop of someone apparating behind him. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees.

"Do not kill me!" he said, trying to plead for his life.

"That was not my intention." said Albus Dumbledore. "Well, Severus, what message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" said the wizened old man, his eyes twinkling from the illumination of his wand.

"No—no message—I'm here on my own account," stammered Snape. He wringed his hands, hoping he would get understanding from Dumbledore. "I—I come with a warning—no, a request—please—" Lily just couldn't die because of me, she just couldn't.

Dumbledore cast a spell with his wand that put the wind around us at rest, and then spoke, "What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

Snape swallowed. "The—the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes. How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

Severus swallowed again, how could he have been so stupid? "Everything—everything I heard! That is why—it is for that reason he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore said, his eyes lighting up. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July--"

Snape snarled, stupid old man. "You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down—kill them all--"

Dumbledore interrupted. "If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask mercy for the mother in exchange for the son?"

Snape answered, "I have—I have asked him--"

Dumbledore interrupted Severus again, "You disgust me. You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape didn't speak, but instead spoke with his eyes, but finally, with his voice cracking, he spoke, "Hide them all, then, keep her—them—safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In—in return," Snape had not thought about this, but there was no thinking involved. He would do -- "Anything."

-----

**November 1****st****, 1981**

Snape sat sobbing in Dumbledore's office, when he felt Dumbledore walk in. He looked up, anger rising through the sadness in his voice. "I thought… you were going… to keep her…safe…"

"She and James," Snape winced at the name, "put faith in the wrong person. Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Severus said nothing, but the look on his face said yes, and I hate myself for it.

"Her boy survives." Dumbledore said, after a long silence. _No, not Potter's son,_ thought Severus. "Her son lives," Dumbledore stated again. "He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

The anger built up in Severus. _Don't talk about her like she's dead…_"DON'T!" _but she is dead._ "Gone…dead."

"Is this remorse Severus?"

Snape didn't answer, but kept on speaking like he hadn't heard Dumbledore at all. "I wish… I wish _I_ were dead."

----

But Dumbledore kept Snape alive; Snape helped him protect Harry Potter. The son of the man he hated and the woman he loved. He died for that boy.

No one in the world would remember Severus Snape. That's nobody, but Harry. Only Harry would remember Severus Snape, and the man's love for his mother.

But one thing can be said about Severus Prince Snape. It was that he regretted everything in his life, everything, except, meeting Lily Evans.


End file.
